<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the greatest honor by zipadeea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489965">the greatest honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipadeea/pseuds/zipadeea'>zipadeea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i loved her, instantly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy, Love, no turtleducks were harmed in the making of this story, omg please don't sue me, yes i tweaked the quote from mulan sue me, zuko is a badass #girldad and we love him for it, zuko would be a great dad pass it on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipadeea/pseuds/zipadeea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why won’t you let Yuko brush your hair?”  </p><p>“I’m building a nest for the fire ferrets, Daddy. I want them to come live in my hair like Yuko says.”  </p><p>***</p><p>Zuko and Izumi, through the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Mai (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i loved her, instantly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the greatest honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zuko would be a real good dad, fam. Here's five snapshots proving just that. Zuko's an awesome #girldad and we love him for it. </p><p>Yes, I kind of quote mulan. It fits. omg it fits so well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zuko is thirteen years old, he kneels before his father and begs for forgiveness.  </p><p>In turn, his father raises one hand and knits his fingers into Zuko’s dark hair, yanking his head back mercilessly. His father’s other hand caresses his pale cheek, wiping away Zuko’s desperate tears before holding the skin there tight.  </p><p>He melts the flesh from the top of Zuko’s eye all the way to his left ear. </p><p>From that day on, Zuko never sees or hears the world the same way.  He is scarred for life, forever changed by his own father‘s sick cruelty.   </p><p>And yet, Zuko still loves Father, and respects him implicitly. His only wish is to make his father proud for once, to regain his honor and finally return home.  </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>“Princess!” Zuko hears an exasperated voice yelp. “Princess, you must get ready. You cannot arrive at the ceremony in your pajamas! And your hair looks like a wild fire ferret made a nest there! Come back this instant! Princess!”  </p><p>A three-foot-tall ball of terror rounds the corner at the title, giggling madly before she slams abruptly into Zuko’s legs. He reaches down and snatches her up and into his arms before she has a chance to fall.  </p><p>Izumi uses both hands to brush the tangled mass of black curls out of her face before smiling sweetly at Zuko. “Morning, Daddy!”  </p><p>Zuko tries and fails to keep his expression grim, his lips turning up immediately at the sight of his disheveled and disobedient and endlessly endearing child.  </p><p>“Good morning, Izumi. Why aren’t you dressed yet?” He keeps his voice light, curious.  </p><p>Izumi pouts. “Yuko wants to brush my hair.” </p><p>Yuko finally catches up, speeding around the corner and lurching forward as she stops, inches before Zuko and Izumi. Her face pales immediately.  </p><p>“My Lord, I’m so sorry--,” </p><p>Zuko shakes his head and holds up his free hand, grin still on his face.  </p><p>“It’s alright, Yuko,” he says, because it is. Toddlers are impossible on the best days, incorrigible on the worst. He turns back to his daughter. “Why won’t you let Yuko brush your hair?”  </p><p>Izumi tilts her face and scrunches her nose like the answer is obvious. “I’m building a nest for the fire ferrets, Daddy. I want them to come live in my hair like Yuko says.”  </p><p>Izumi’s mortified nanny buries her face in her hands as Zuko fails to stifle the laughter bubbling from his throat. And Izumi just grins, like this was her plan all along, like she knows exactly how to bring her father the greatest and most unexpected joy.  </p><p>Eventually, they all settle down and Zuko carries Izumi to her room, trailed by the still harried Yuko. As Yuko goes about gathering Izumi’s robes, Zuko settles his daughter before the vanity and picks up the hairbrush.  </p><p>“May I brush your hair, sweetheart?” Izumi scrunches her nose before nodding thoughtfully, watching in the mirror as Zuko gathers the curls and tangles in his hands before brushing through them with gentle strokes.  </p><p>Izumi closes her eyes and leans back comfortably against Zuko’s knees when he pulls her hair together on her head and twists the neat topknot in place. He reaches forward and grabs the headpiece, placing it over Izumi’s topknot before securing it tightly.  </p><p>“All done,” Zuko says, and Izumi opens her eyes. She smiles at her hair, at the crown on her head, the fire ferret’s nest seemingly forgotten.  </p><p>“I look like you, Daddy!” Izumi says with a solemn nod of her head before she turns around to pat Zuko’s own crown.  </p><p>“You’re much, much prettier than me,” Zuko says wryly, leaning forward to kiss his daughter’s cheek.  </p><p>Izumi does the same, kissing the middle of his scar, before leaning back to trace her little fingers around the edges, up and along his mangled ear all the way to his half-blind eye. She’s done it since she was a baby, Zuko’s never understood why. But he’s never stopped her either, always leaning into the tiny hand that cups his scarred cheek.  </p><p>“You’re pretty, Daddy,” Izumi says firmly.  </p><p>And that is that.  </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>Izumi’s spark awakens at the turtle-duck pond when she’s five.  </p><p>She burns an eagle-fox to a crisp. It was attempting to eat her friends. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Izumi sobs into his robes once he reaches the scene, after frantic guard pulls him out of a trade meeting and rushes him to the little pond. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to kill it, I just wanted to make it go away! That’s all I wanted, it was gonna eat Quackers and Little Sokka, but I didn’t want it to die! I didn’t, Daddy!”  </p><p>Zuko sits on the ground and pulls Izumi into his lap. She buries her face in his neck and wails.  </p><p>He hushes her, and holds the back of her head, silently directing the guards to clear away the still smoking eagle-fox while Izumi cannot see. Once they’ve removed the body and exited the courtyard, Zuko pulls back, gently wiping the tears from Izumi’s cheeks with his thumb.  </p><p>“Has this ever happened before, sweetheart?” Zuko asks softly. Izumi shakes her head, her golden eyes still bright with tears.  </p><p>“I was mad and scared, and it just, my fingers just lit up, Daddy! And it was so big and it surprised me and I—I,” Izumi’s breath hitches. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”  </p><p>Zuko’s spark was awakened after months of meditation and practice, rigorously going through the motions and katas. The efforts resulted in fruitless reports to his father from his instructors, endless taunting from the prodigious Azula, and sleepless nights filled with terror at the thought the fire would never come. And when it finally did arrive, after weeks of effort and pain, Zuko spent the night in the temple, praying until the sun rose in the east and thanking Agni for his mercy, for blessing him with this precious gift.  </p><p>He was six years old.  </p><p>Zuko takes a breath and pulls Izumi into his lap again, rests his chin on top of her head. He leans forward and gathers her tiny hands in his to squeeze, before letting them go and reaching out. </p><p>“Fire is life, Izumi,” Zuko begins, cupping his still outstretched hands and igniting a small flame. Izumi doesn’t jump or flinch—she's used to his fire. “Our fire is strongest when we feel most alive.” </p><p>“So that’s why the fire came when I was so scared?”  </p><p>Zuko nods, his cheek brushing against the side of Izumi’s head.  </p><p>“Fear and anger and hate, they can make our flames very powerful. But they make them dangerous, too, and harder to control because those emotions are so difficult to contain. </p><p>“But the most powerful flames I’ve discovered,” Zuko whispers like it’s the most precious of secrets, tipping the yellow flames into one hand while using the other to grip Izumi’s and open them up. “They come from the good. From peace and kindness--,” </p><p>“And love?”  </p><p>Zuko swallows thickly. His eyes prickle. “Yes. As long as you have love in your heart, there’s no reason to fear your spark. Are you ready, sweetheart?”   </p><p>Izumi nods quickly, her little hands trembling as she cups them together. </p><p>“Deep breath,” Zuko commands, and Izumi complies. Just as she’s about to exhale, Zuko slides the little flame into her hands.  </p><p><em> “Oh,” </em> Izumi breathes, titling the flames back and forth in her hands with fascination. They morph to a dark orange, nearly red in Izumi’s hands, rising and falling with her regulated breaths.  </p><p>Part of Zuko desperately wishes he could see his daughter’s face in this moment, the awe and wonder surely shining in her golden eyes.  </p><p>The other part is content to hold her close, to keep her safe from the flames she still does not completely understand.  </p><p>“Good job, sweetheart.” Zuko says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  </p><p>Later that afternoon, Izumi demands they hold a funeral for the charred eagle-fox, whom she posthumously names Ling. She has Mai help her carve a wooden box with his name on it, and lines the makeshift coffin with red silk from a dress she didn’t like in her closet. Zuko has the guards discreetly recover the bird from the trash receptacle where it’d been deposited and placed in the little box instead.  </p><p>Izumi stands at the edge of the turtle-duck pond as Mai and Zuko watch on, launching the box to float across the water as the sun sets behind them, bathing the world in orange. She steps back and grabs both her parents’ hands, her cheeks covered in tears. Zuko gets down on his knees and wraps an arm around his daughter, raising her hand and helping her direct her flames. Together they set the box ablaze, sending Ling to his final rest.  </p><p>That night, Zuko stays in the temple until the sun rises in the east, and thanks Agni for giving him a child with such a good heart.   </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>“Why don’t I have a brother or sister?”  </p><p>Zuko can’t lie and say he never expected to receive this question from Izumi at some point. He’s still surprised when she asks this sunny day on Ember Island, the two of them protecting their fair skin from under the umbrella, taking a rest from the hot sun and watching the waves crash on the surf before them.  </p><p>But, Zuko thinks wryly, as he watches Toph’s daughters building sandcastles in the corner of his eye, as he sees Aang and Katara playing with their children in the ocean, splashing and creating their own tiny waves and hurricanes, today is as good as any other.  </p><p>“Do you want one?” Zuko finally asks, still unsure how to respond.  </p><p>There are many reasons why Izumi doesn’t have a sibling. Mai had trouble getting pregnant to begin with. Izumi’s birth had been difficult, earlier than expected and terrifying for everyone involved.  </p><p>Very painful for Mai.  </p><p>And that’s enough reason, of course it’s enough reason. If his wife doesn’t want to birth another child, she won’t. It won’t happen again.  </p><p>But that’s not the only reason.  </p><p>Izumi scrunches her nose adorably at the question. If she were ten years younger, Zuko would boop it without think twice. But now, she’s a teenager in the presence of her friends.  </p><p>Zuko would do nothing but suffer if he booped his daughter’s nose in public today.  </p><p>“I don’t know. Siblings seem to fight a lot from what I’ve seen.” Zuko holds back a snort. “But at the end of the day they always love each other.” Debatable. “It’d be nice to have someone to play with all the time. But, I also kind of like having you and Mom all to myself.” </p><p>“All very valid arguments,” Zuko says with a nod, his face carefully serious.  </p><p>Izumi frowns. “You never answered the question though, Dad. Why don’t I have siblings? It’s not like it’s supposed to be my choice.”  </p><p>Zuko looks forward, at Tenzin blowing Bumi high in the air only to fall in the water, both of them shouting and laughing as Aang watches on with glee. He turns to see Kya now joining Su and Lin, helping them add a moat to the impressive castles they’ve erected across the beach, no doubt preparing for an epic battle. It’s a beautiful sight, the best and nearest example of the harmony and peace he’s fought so long to achieve.  </p><p>The thought of having another child frightens Zuko more than he can say.  </p><p>Mai doesn’t come from a family of benders. The probability of a second child being born without the spark is very high. And Zuko doesn’t care, he wouldn’t care at all if he had a child who could not fire bend. He would love that child with every fiber of his being, just as much as he does Izumi. It some ways, having a child without bending would be much easier.  </p><p>But, other people in their nation would still care. They would whisper and scorn and mock the little unfortunate prince or princess born without Agni’s blessing. It would be a life of constant shame and fear and self-loathing, and Zuko doesn’t know if the love he and Mai would surely shower upon that child would be enough to make amends for the viciousness they could not contain.  </p><p>And Izumi would love her sibling under any circumstances, Zuko knows that, of course he does. His daughter wears her heart on her sleeve and holds those she loves as close as she can. Her sibling would always have a loyal protector in their older sister.  </p><p>But Zuko knows what it is to be the lesser sibling in a royal family. And he can’t in good conscience force that life, that ridicule on anyone else in a nation still recovering from its systemic cruelty. He can’t.  </p><p>Zuko has no intention of sharing these dark thoughts with his thirteen-year-old daughter on this happy summer day, however. So, he wraps his arm around Izumi’s shoulder and says:  </p><p>“You are enough, my Izumi. It is the greatest honor, having you for a daughter.”  </p><p>And Izumi smiles and lays her head on Zuko’s shoulder. And they sit like that for a while, before Suyin shouts that they need flaming cannon balls for their battle, and Izumi better get over there. And Izumi runs to play with her friends her family, really, their family, and Zuko smiles as he watches and doesn’t feel guilty for his answer.  </p><p>Because it is true. Izumi will always be enough.  </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>“You don’t have to schedule a meeting to speak with me, Izumi,” Zuko says, fond smile on his face as he stares at his daughter across the desk. She’d put in the request for the meeting with his assistant three days ago and hadn’t spoken of the reason for it with Zuko at all in between.  </p><p>He’d decided, for better or for worse, not to ask.  </p><p>Izumi has obviously prepared for the mysterious meeting, a folder sitting in her lap as she fidgets nervously. She’s wearing formal robes voluntarily, her hair neatly brushed and pulled back, headpiece level. If Zuko didn’t know better, he’d assume Izumi was applying for an open position as a scribe.  </p><p>She wants Zuko to take her seriously.  </p><p>“I know I can talk to you about anything, Dad—er, I mean,” Izumi shakes her head, crinkling the folder in her hands. “Sorry, I just, technically this is a business meeting, and I, well, you see, Lord Zuko, sir--,” </p><p>“Izumi,” Zuko says with a chuckle, baffled as to where this is going. “What is this about?”  </p><p>Izumi takes a deep breath. “As you are aware,” she begins, voice much more even, “I will soon reach the end of my formal education.”  </p><p>“Yes,” Zuko says slowly, dragging out the word. “I’m looking forward to your graduation ceremony next month. Your mother and I are very proud of you and your accomplishments.”  </p><p>Izumi nods emphatically. “As you know, upon graduation, my peers intend to pursue a variety of different career paths. Some will begin apprenticeships with various masters across the nation, some will join the workforce, become traders and merchants and business people.  </p><p>“Some shall choose to become scholars, excavating ruins, writing theses on our nation’s divisive history, et cetera--,” </p><p>“Sweetheart, what--,” </p><p>“And some,” Izumi continues, eyes bright, “will enter the military. Exploring new lands, learning valuable, life-saving skills, protecting and defending the rights of the good and innocent across our nation and beyond.” </p><p>Zuko feels like he’s been doused in cold water.  </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>Izumi bites her lip. “Yes.”  </p><p>“You’d like to postpone Fire Lord lessons, then.” </p><p>She nods slowly, face scrunched in her wariness. “I’d like to join the Fire Navy.” </p><p>“Indefinitely?” And Zuko holds his breath because there is no plan if Izumi doesn’t inherit the throne. And he’d never force his child to do anything she didn’t wish, but holy shit what is he going to do, and she’d be so good, such a strong and kind and powerful leader, it would be so-- </p><p>“No, no,” Izumi says quickly, “Not forever. But it would look good, your only daughter joining the armed forces. Really prove your confidence in the organization you’ve worked so hard to turn around.” she adds placatingly, her golden eyes wide and earnest.   </p><p>She’s not wrong.  </p><p>“I just—Uncle did it. Uncle was a general in the army. And Bumi, he just joined the United Forces, and—and you,” she locks eyes with Zuko, “I know the years before you became Fire Lord were difficult. I know so much of it was awful, but you also, you always say it’s the best thing that could have happened to you. You learned about the world, you learned about people. You struggled and explored and—and I want that, Dad. I want it more than anything.” </p><p>Zuko looks at his daughter and comes the beautiful and terrifying realization that his baby has grown up. </p><p>He swallows thickly. “It’s not a pre-requisite, Izumi. You don’t have to join the army to be Fire Lord. I technically didn’t. And there are other ways to explore the world. We could plan a tour, you could study in Ba Sing Se, you go work in Uncle’s tea shop--,” </p><p>Izumi laughs a little, shaking her head before she interrupts. “I need to do this myself, it shouldn’t be handed to me. And I just—I want to help people, Daddy. Not just as a princess or the Fire Lord—as me. I want to help.”  </p><p>And it makes him so afraid, because there isn’t a war on, but joining the navy is still dangerous. Izumi could get hurt. Izumi could be killed. Hell, she could get homesick, the most she’s ever even been away from them was that month she spent in Republic City with Aang and Katara’s family.  </p><p>She’s only seventeen. Maybe not a child anymore, but just a teenager. Still his baby.  </p><p>Always his baby.  </p><p>“It’ll be difficult, Izumi. You could be gone weeks, even months at a time. And you certainly won’t get any special treatment in basic training.” </p><p>Izumi smiles and waves the folder that’s still sitting in her lap. “I know, Dad. I’m not saying this on a whim. I’ve researched. I’ve thought long and hard about it. I talked to Uncle.” </p><p>“Oh? And what does Uncle think of this?” Zuko asks, genuinely curious. He’s never forgotten Lu Ten, who was born to occupy the throne Zuko sits upon every day. Who died in too young, bleeding out in his regimentals in the shadow of Ba Sing Se. </p><p>Izumi just grins again, adopting a deep tone to respond. “’The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others, my child.’” She coughs, then giggles a bit, returning to her normal voice. “I took that as his blessing.”  </p><p>“And your mother?” </p><p>She scrunches up her nose. “I was hoping you’d help me tell her.”  </p><p>“The idea of joining the navy is less daunting to you than telling your mother about it?”  </p><p>“Yes. Mom is scarier.”  </p><p>And Zuko finally laughs as he rises from his chair, circling the desk to stand before his daughter. He reaches forward, holding her face gently in his hands. He bites his lip as he looks down at Izumi, her face and smile so much like Mai. All besides her golden eyes, his own eyes really, flashing back at him with the strength and hope for tomorrow.  </p><p>He finds himself unable to speak for a moment, overcome by the love making his chest ache in the best way. He runs his thumb lightly up and down Izumi’s cheek. She leans her head further into his hand. “You make it so easy to be proud of you.” </p><p>“Is that a yes?” </p><p>And Zuko is afraid, but he truly is proud. He’s so proud of his child who’s grown into the intelligent, kind and honorable woman before him. She will change the world.  </p><p>She’s already changed his world.  </p><p>Besides, Zuko’s never been much good at denying his daughter what she wants.  </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>“How do you feel about becoming Fire Lord?”  </p><p>Izumi chokes on her tea. Zuko pounds her hard on the back until she’s able to breathe freely again. “Why do you ask? Oh shit, are you dying? Dad, you’re not allowed to die, you’re not <em>that </em>old--,” </p><p>Zuko clears his throat, raising his eyebrow, “I’m fine, Izumi, I promise. And I’ll have you know everyone says I look exceptionally good for my age.”  </p><p>“Mom is not everyone.” Zuko laughs. “Don’t scare me like that, asking weird questions out of the blue.”  </p><p>“It’s not a weird question. I realized recently I never truly asked how you felt about becoming Fire Lord, and that’s been a grave error on my part. Destiny can be a blessing and a burden, and you’ve been unwittingly born to a great destiny, my dear.” </p><p>Izumi tilts her head, bemused smile on her face.  </p><p>“What?”  </p><p>She shakes her head, and her smile widens. “Every day you act more like Uncle Iroh. Even your tea making has improved,” she says, nodding to the pot of jasmine on the low table before them.  </p><p>“That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Zuko says gruffly. Izumi bumps his shoulder with hers and pours them both more tea. She hesitates for a moment, tracing her finger around the rim of her teacup before responding.  </p><p>“I feel, prepared, I think. I’ve had nearly fifty years watching you to learn. I know what needs to be done, the Fire Lord I’d like to be. </p><p>“But I’m afraid,” she slowly admits, eyes bright behind the glasses she began wearing last year. “Terrified really.” </p><p>“Good,” Zuko says firmly. “You are prepared. I have every faith in you to be the greatest Fire Lord our nation has ever seen. But fear is good. You must always respect the power you’ve been given.”  </p><p>“Oh,” Izumi says softly, “I mean, I am afraid of that. I know it’ll be difficult, and a lot to learn and all, but I--,” she swallows thickly, looking out the window. “The day I become Fire Lord is the day you—you die. And I will never wish for that day to come. I can’t imagine...” </p><p>Zuko thinks about the predecessors to the throne in the room across the hall, their ancestors whose selfishness and hunger for power had brought only imbalance and chaos to the world. He thinks about his mother, poisoning Azulon to save his life. Of Father, handing the throne to Azula as an afterthought in his quest to rule the world.  </p><p>He remembers his Agni Kai with Azula, their bitter and life-altering fight for the crown. He remembers Uncle’s complete dispassion for his birthright in the face of his great grief for Lu Ten.  </p><p>The inheritance of the Fire Nation’s throne has been shrouded by nothing but suffering for the past century and a half. </p><p>Perhaps now is the time for change.  </p><p>Zuko smiles fondly and grabs his daughter’s hand. “You see, sweetheart, the trouble with waiting on me to die is you’ll deprive me of the chance to see what an extraordinary Fire Lord you’ll be.”  </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>*** </p><p>When Zuko is seventy-three years old, he kneels before the fire sages and the kingdom he’s built to abdicate the throne. In turn, the chief fire sage lifts the crown from his silver hair, and Zuko bows his head.  </p><p>Izumi, kneeling beside him, holds her head high and accepts the crown. In the east, the sun rises against the horizon, bathing the courtyard in its bright light, Agni proclaiming a new day. A new reign.  </p><p>Izumi rises to greet her subjects, and the crowd before them roars. She reaches down and grips his arm, subtly assisting Zuko in getting to his feet. To show his thanks, and to symbolize the transition that has occurred, Zuko turns to his daughter and bows deeply at the waist. A soft tap to his shoulder tells Zuko to rise again. He stands up straight and looks down at his daughter; her eyes are full of tears as she smiles.  </p><p>Izumi suddenly and unexpectedly lunges forward, wrapping him in a hug. “I love you, Dad,” she whispers, before kissing him on the cheek, right in the middle of his scar. Just as she has since she was a baby.  </p><p>“The greatest honor,” Zuko whispers back, holding his daughter, his Fire Lord, tightly, “is having you for a daughter, my Izumi.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love to hear your thoughts. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this difficult time. I know everything seems super bleak, but I hope maybe this made you smile. I enjoyed writing it, it made me smile. Anyway, have a nice day. I like comments. Lol bye friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>